1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display panel and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel with coloring or color compensation effects and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, each pixel structure of a transflective liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has a reflective region. In the reflective region, a reflector is disposed on a substrate, and a color filter is disposed on another substrate. When the transflective LCD panel is in reflection mode, outer light passes through the color filter and is reflected by the reflector for displaying an image.
However, the color filter substrate of the LCD panel is often coated with color filter resin, which has low light transmission. In the reflection mode, light passes through the color filter substrate twice after reflected. As a result, light utilization efficiency is poor, and the display quality in the reflection mode is lowered. Furthermore, due to the limitations of the reflector material, the material for optical compensation and the design thereof, yellow-shift or blue-shift often occurs in the displayed image in the reflection mode. When the LCD panel is in the transmission mode, color shift also exists in the displayed image.